Typically, steam irons that are used in residential households, clothing stores, and/or clothing factories can be categorized into three types. The first type includes irons having a small water container and which cannot produce vertically continuous steam. The second type includes irons suitable for use in households and which has an embedded water container. This second type of iron can only be used for a limited period of time, after which time the water container must be filled. The water container cannot be filled while the iron is in operation. This limited operation time is not convenient and steam cannot be supplied immediately and thus, is inefficient.
The third type of irons include those suitable for use in clothing factories. This third type of iron includes two parts: a steam generating device and an iron or spray gun for ironing clothes. The steam generating device is typically a boiler which is used to generate a continuous supply of steam that is directed to the iron or spray gun via a tube for ironing clothes. However, these types of irons are only suitable for use in large-scale clothing factories since they are prohibitively costly and inconvenient for use in residential households due to their large size and heavy components.
Conventionally, a steam generating device and iron that is low in cost and suitable for use in large and medium-sized households and small-sized clothing stores or clothing factories does not exist.